A standard mains voltage spotlight widely used throughout the world is the PAR38 which consists of an incandescent light source usually of 120 to 150 watt rating mounted within a sealed glass enclosure. Their low installation costs—low purchase price and simple installation in conjunction with the PAR38 style lamp holder—have made it the most widely used spot light for ratings up to 150 W and outdoor applications. However being incandescent lamps their big disadvantages are                low efficiency with high power consumption        short service life        Dangerously high surface temperatures.        
Governments are now requesting the replacement of incandescent lamps with more efficient light sources.
Numerous designs of adaptor lights to replace incandescent lamps are available, however none of them entails a compact weatherproof fitting, which uses LEDs as light source and can be used in a weatherproof PAR38 style lamp holder as a substitute for PAR38 reflector lamps.
The spotlights which are the subject of this invention satisfy these difficult criteria and the term ‘spotlight’ as used throughout this specification includes within its scope lights, which are commonly referred to as ‘floodlights’.
In my Australian Patent No. 677927, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,822, I describe a spotlight that permits a 120 W PAR38 lamp to be replaced with a 50 W ELV IRC halogen lamp.
Although fluorescent lamps are more efficient than ELV halogen lamps, they are not ideal as substitutes for spotlights where concentrated, natural, brilliant light with a full colour spectrum is required. With their large illuminated surface not all generated light can reach the reflector and therefore the efficiency is reduced. Their service life is only about 20% of the service life of LEDs and they produce dangerous industrial waste containing mercury. Also their service life is only about 5 times longer and they produce much industrial waste on replacement.